Master Is Always Right
by Blaze394
Summary: Voldemort has won, Hermione captured and sold as slave but to whom?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Bondage Thy Soul

The Great Hall was an alien location now, once where the golden trio ate, laughed, and lived their childhood memories, was now lingered with blood, corpses and broken wands. Hermione Granger didn't have the time to reminisce, a flash of green light came close to her ear, she quickly dodged to the side.  
"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted as the black witch flew back.  
Hermione smirked with her win and she turned to the centre of the hall. Harry was in the final duel. It could go either way.  
 _One cannot survive without the other._

She chanted Harry's name in her mind.

But then… It happened. It ended. A body fell to the floor, and a loud crackle of laughter pieced the room.  
"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"  
Hermione stood, frozen.  
"Shit… Harry" She whispered as she fell to her knees.  
This wasn't the plan, her eyes flooded with tears, she begins to sob.

Voldemort's laugh continued to bark around the great hall. He's won. The dark side had won.  
"I am now your Master young ones! come to me, or rejoin your precious 'saviour'!"  
Draco was the first to move towards the Dark Lord. He bowed.  
"Ah Draco, I knew you wouldn't betray me." Voldemort said as he ushered Draco in for a hug.  
"My loyalty knows no limits for you My Lord."

Voldemort released him and dismissed him, Draco then submissively walked and stood behind him.

Most of the hall joined to be behind Voldemort, the remaining adult death eaters were rounding up the rest. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape came to Hermione's side, she begun aware when Lucius gave her a firm kick in the side, making her falling sprawled across the floor.  
"Well, it seems the filthy little Mudblood survived the fight…"  
"Doubt Our Lord would want a mudblood in his ranks!"  
"You might be right Lucius…"  
Snape wrenched Hermione onto her feet by a fistful of hair. Hermione winced from the pain. The ordeal gained the Dark Lord's attention.  
"Ah, Little Miss Granger. A filthy mudblood." The Dark Lord spoke as he walked over towards them.  
"I've never allowed a mudblood into my ranks… I might make an exception for you." Voldemort's long bony hands reach out and his thumb strokes Hermione's cheek.  
"I would rather die!" Hermione sobbed.  
"Is that what you wish Mudblood? to join the precious 'boy who lived'?"  
He sighs.  
"I think there are better ways to dispose of you than killing you." He whispers.  
"Lucius, take her to the others, she'll go on sale tomorrow!" and with that Voldemort left to return to the centre of the great hall.

Lucius grabbed hold of hermione's arm and apperated to the dungeons of Riddle manor. Hermione saw all of the other girls, chained, beaten and bruised, some were covered in a rag to protect their modesty others were completely bare. She heaved at the mistreatment of these girls. She feared for what she might have to endure.

Lucius trows her into an empty cell, she lands on the floor with a mighty thud. she grunted and got up to her feet. Lucius with a flick of his wand, stripped the girl to just her underwear and chained her to the wall via her ankles.  
'not bad, mudblood, nice little figure.' Lucius rubs his crotch as he studies hermione.  
'I may even bid on you myself tomorrow.'  
Hermione spits at him.  
'I won't allow myself to be sold to a man like you, I'd rather die.'  
'Death would be a reward my dear.' A red handprint appeared on hermione's left cheek with a smarting sting.  
'Sleep tight.' He said with a sadistic grin.

Lucius left the cell, making sure it was locked securely and went upstairs. Hermione was now left with the weak and broken girls, waiting to succumb to her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Unlawful Acts of Humanity

Hermione awoke stiff and sore, sleeping on cobbles weren't the most comfortable thing in the world, yet she has had worse. The cells were still dark, some of the girls were curled up in the corner of their cells, whimpering or crying. The girl next to Hermione was shaking.  
'Won't make it, won't make it' She chanted as if she was praying with rosemary beads.  
Hermione sits up and brings her knees to her chest. The girls around her made her gyffindoor courage disappear. She feared for her fate, she wished for death.

A light came bursting into the dungeons. Death eaters swarmed in.  
'STAND UP' one shouted, frightening the girls to their feet. Hermione stayed sat, fear may have consumed her but she was not going to let her dignity follow.

One by one the death eaters got the girls out of their cells attaching them onto a slave chain.

A masked death eater got to Hermione's cell, his rage becomes apparent.  
'STAND UP MUDBLOOD!'  
Hermione's eyes looked at him with an unspeakable hatred.  
'I said, STAND UP!'

Hermione sighed and just buried her head between her knees, her insolence becoming apparent.  
'For fucks sake, The Dark Lord should have killed you, fucking disgusting mudblood.' The death eater mumbled as he unlocked the cell door and walked in. He grabs Hermione by the hair and drags her onto her feet, slaps her hard around the face and spits in it too. He undoes the ankle chains and leans into her face.  
'Fucking behave.' He growls into her ear as he drags her by the hair to the chain, attaches her by the wrists and orders the girls to follow him upstairs.  
Hermione tries to balk, but another death eater cracks a bullwhip on her back, making her yelp and jump forward. She follows the girls submissively, fighting back wasn't worth having her back ripped to shreds.

As they all arrived into the big grand hall, hermione spotted many faces she knew, from school, from the battle, and worst of all Voldemort. She tried to shrink into her skin, to hide away from the eyes piercing her.

All the girls where lined up side by side, still chained, in front of Voldemort.  
'Kneel.' Hissed Voldemort.  
The girls kneeled, some instantly, some hesitated including Hermione, they were met with a sharp curse to the back of the knees, making them fall to the ground.

'What a pathetic collection of slaves we have before us today, those not sold, will disposed.' Voldemort gave his infamous chuckle. The girls whimpered before him, the death eaters laughed along side.

'Who shall we have first?' Voldemort looks at each of the girls, some were crying, hugging one another, others were too broken to care, then he saw Hermione, staring at the floor, biting at her lip, the fire rising within her ready to burst.  
'Ah the mudblood, Miss Granger. Stand!'  
Hermione looked up slightly and rolled her eyes. She'd rather die.

'Imperio' Voldemort whispered the unforgivable curse making Hermione stand up against her will.  
'Anything to say mudblood? sell yourself!'  
'I'd rather die than serve any of you!' Hermione shouted.

Voldemort swiftly slapped her hard across the face. Her head snapped to the one side.  
'You're going to be fun to train mudblood!' Taking his gaze away from her, he addresses his death eaters.  
'Who wants the mudblood?' He hisses into the crowd.  
A mumble echoes within the group of death eaters.  
'I do Milord!' A voice shouted, the figure stepped forward and removed their mask.

'Ah, Perfect.'


End file.
